This Better Be A Dream!
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Aerrow has an unexpected surprise when his mom tells him to come and see her. It's short one shot.


A short one shot.

I don't own Storm Hawks

Enjoy and lotz of reviews!

* * *

Coming into his childhood home, Aerrow called, "Mom! Are you in here?! Hello?!" 

A skinny woman with bright apple green eyes and light chocolate brown hair entered the room and gave a large smile. "Aerrow! It's so great to see you again! I'm worried everyday when you and your friends go on the dangerous missions! It nearly kills me!" she started.

"Mom! I'm a Sky Knight! I lead the Storm Hawks! We're one of the most skilled squadrons out there! I was the only one able to take down the Dark Ace in a sky duel!" reassured Aerrow.

"I still get worried! What if your ride broke?! How will you save yourself?!"

"Mom! I got Radarr with me! He's my co-pilot!"

"What if he messed up?! How are you supposed to save yourself?!"

"Mom! I've got a hang glider! And Radarr has a parachute! There's always an extra parachute!"

"Oh! You still scare me!" insisted his mother.

Aerrow repeated, "Mom. I'm perfectly safe." He smelt something in the air. "Is that…homemade cake?! The triple chocolate one?!"

"Your favorite. Would you like a slice?" his mother replied.

"Would I?! I love it!" answered Aerrow.

Entering the kitchen, Aerrow set down his fork. His mother seemed rather fidgety for some reason. "Would you like some more?" his mother asked.

"Of course I would!" responded Aerrow as he held out his plate and another piece of cake was dropped onto it. "So. Why'd you want me to come out here? We were spending a nice holiday on Tropica."

"I have a huge announcement to make…I'm getting married!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! What about Dad?!"

"Oh, we got a divorce. He was cheating on me with the next door neighbor. They got married and moved away a couple of weeks ago."

"So, I'm going to have a step dad?!"

"Yep. He's one of the nicest men that I've ever met!"

"What's his name?"

"Oh, it's a surprise! He's going to be coming to meet you in a few moments."

"What does he look like?"

"It's a surprise Silly! Why would I tell you?"

"Cause you're getting married to a guy! Why didn't you consult me first?!"

"I thought that you would be rather happy and excited!"

"True that Dad was a jerk and was never around, but you should consult me first if you're getting remarried!"

"Oh Aerrow! You're overreacting! He's a very nice man!"

Aerrow shouted, "Mom! I am not over reacting! I'm having a complete stranger be my Step Dad!"

His mother remarked, "Oh Aerrow. I wouldn't do something that I thought would hurt you." There was a knock at the door. "Oh! That must be him! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

Leaving her son staring in the dining room with a shocked face, he heard a male voice greet, "Charity. It's so nice to see you again."

"Oh, come in. My son's in the kitchen. He was a bit shocked about the news." He heard his mother exclaim.

Walking back into the kitchen with her arms linked with a man, Aerrow screamed, "Mom! That's the Dark Ace!!!! You're getting married to the Dark Ace! That guy tries to kill me on a regular basis!"

"Aerrow. How nice to see you again." The Dark Ace coolly remarked.

"You know each other?" questioned his mother.

"Only too well." Growled the Dark Ace.

"Mom! You are gonna marry the Dark Ace?!?! How is he blackmailing you?! I am not going to have him for a step dad! I would rather eat stink eggs!" screeched Aerrow.

"Oh Aerrow. Stop being so dramatic. He's a very nice man." His mother returned.

"Mom! The guy tries to kill me!! On a regular basis! He's a Cyclonian!! He wants Cyclonia to control the Atmos!"

"Aerrow. Stop being so rude to the man. I only want what's best for you and I think having a step father would be a great influence for you." His mother explained.

"This had better be a dream!" shrieked Aerrow.

Suddenly, he was shaken awake and he screamed as Piper took her hand off his shoulder. "Aerrow. Are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep. Well, you took a nap. We've been trying to wake you up for a while already." Informed Piper.

"I just had the worst nightmare of all time." Replied Aerrow.

"Of what?"

"I'm not repeating it. It's too scary and horrible!" snapped Aerrow as he rubbed his eyes.

"Fine then." Finished Piper and walked away.

Suddenly, there was a ringing from a monitor and he turned it on to see his mother. "Oh, Aerrow. I have the most wonderful news!...I'm getting married!" she proudly announced. The Dark Ace walked up to beside his mother. "Isn't he the nicest man?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS HAD BETTER BE A DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Aerrow.

* * *

I thought it was rather funny. I don't know what the rest of you thought it was as funny as me. 

Gimme those reviews!


End file.
